


JJ

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hell, Lye, Sad Ending, Some things from other fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: One shot about a character who was raised in Hell by Crowley but falls for an Angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic, I don't own any supernatural characters

Justice Jareau never thought much of where she was raised. Of course, the screams of the freaking damned were a bit distressing, but otherwise, she learned to avoid any conflict with the demons. For as long as she could remember, she'd been living with her father, Crowley. He said that he'd taken her away from a bad family to save her from suffering abuse from the family. That was after JJ had asked where her mother was and Crowley warned her not to ask again. 

Crowley was never cruel to her. When she was hungry, she would be brought food, likewise with drink. But Crowley never outright said that he loved her. When she was young, he paid more attention to her but that mainly stopped when she said she could hear voices. Crowley had warned her to never tell that fact to any demon in or out of Hell. He rarely let her leave the room she was confined to. It was quite big, with luxury furniture, a large television. But JJ couldn't see the point in TV. She did express a liking for tea, so there was a small kitchen with a fridge stocked full of food and cupboards full to the brim.

"Hello, Justice." Crowley said, leaning in the doorway. JJ had been curled up on a chair, reading Silas Marner. She glanced up and a brief frown flickered over her brow. 

"You never call me Justice unless you're worried about me." JJ pointed out, closing her book. 

"I'm always worried about you." Crowley grunted and slumped down in one of the chairs by the crackling. His two demon guards stood behind him. JJ had always shown demons nothing but respect and kindness, viewing them as equals to any human. Because of this, she had very few demonic enemies. When Alistair attempted to get her to pick up the scalpel, JJ had politely refused. He had complained to Crowley about JJ's softness and promptly gotten a tongue-lashing for it. 

"Why are you here, father?" JJ asked, getting up to put the kettle on. 

"I'd rather not talk about it." Crowley growled. JJ shrugged. There was a long, long, pause. "ANGELS ARE DICKS!" He hollered, hurling a lamp at the wall. "THEY THINK THEY CAN DO ANYTHING JUST BECAUSE THEY'VE GOT FRIGGIN FLAPPERS!" 

"You're not wrong there." JJ mused, handing Crowley a cup of camomile tea. "Care to have a rant?" After a long conversation, consisting of swearing, punching walls, tea and the fireplace exploding, JJ spoke. "I don't know about angels, much. But what I do know is that they follow orders. They're soldiers. They're loyal. They are loyal to the point that they will do anything if they are told to do so. From the sounds of things, you're jealous." Crowley scoffed. "Jealous of the leaders of Heaven. That they have so many loyal followers. My thinking is that you believe every demon is only following you out of fear. That's not true. You're the King. They are as loyal as you could hope them to be. There's no point pining after something you already have." JJ gave a wink to the two demons standing behind Crowley. 

"I suppose you are right." Crowley sighed. 

"Funny how that happens." JJ smiled. 

"There is also another reason why i'm here, darling." Crowley said, putting his teacup down. "I need your polygraph abilities. An angel i've got captive isn't telling me the right things." 

"You promise to release him after?" 

"Pinky promise." 

 

The poor angel was strapped to a chair with sigils carved into the handcuffs. He wore a tan trench coat and a crooked tie. His clothes were torn and bloody. His lip was swollen and his right eye gone, though the other was a sparkling blue. "Hello, Cassie." Crowley mused, putting his apron, stained with blood on it, on. "Let's have another chat, shall we?"

JJ stood in the corner, restraining herself from doing anything. The angel's eye flickered to JJ. "She's a little young for your taste, Crowley."

"We'll leave my daughter out of this." Crowley snapped, raising his knife. "Now: tell me where Sam and Dean Winchester are." 

"No. I'd rather die." JJ had no idea who Sam and Dean were but she was warmed by this angel's loyalty to them. But it hurt her when this resulted in the angel being tortured even more. Crowley would ask the same question, over and over again. Ever time, he said no. Then he finally cracked. "Fine." He stuttered, looking at JJ desperately. "Alaska. They're just on the inside border near the sea. They're fighting a vampire nest." Crowley glanced back expectantly at JJ. 

"Is he lying?" 

The angel was lying. It was perfectly clear. "He speaks the truth." JJ said, feeling torn. "Now let him go."

"No can do my dear." Crowley sighed. "This angel has caused me more grief than i've ever given. And that's saying a lot. He's been a thorn in my side for quite a few years." 

"Release him or I will." JJ said sternly. Crowley turned to her, looking furious. 

"How dare you? I'm the KING!" Crowley shouted. 

"Release him or I will." JJ repeated.

"No." 

"Fine." JJ snapped her fingers and the angel was gone. 

In reality, JJ had moved the angel to her room. Crowley locked her in there and wouldn't let her out. 

The angel was perched on the end of the bed, looking down at his hands. "You're Castiel, aren't you?" JJ said and the angel looked up cautiously. 

"I am." He said slowly.

"The angels speak of you all the time. The demons even more so. You're the one who rose that righteous soul from hell?" JJ sat down a little way away from the angel, not wanting to scare him. "Will you allow me to heal you?"

"What are you? Are you a demon of some kind?" Castiel suddenly asked, ignoring JJ's question.

"Not that i'm aware of.I don't believe i've ever tortured someone." JJ said. "Please, let me heal you." Reluctantly, he held out his hand. JJ took it and cleared the angel of all wounds. "Why would I heal you if I want to hurt you?" The angel didn't respond. He was still very weak and could barely stand. But they talked for hours, it seemed. JJ told him of her past and introduced him to tea.

JJ was curled up on a book reading while the angel slept on her bed. It felt strange to have someone in the room with her. JJ had never been touched by loneliness before and it was a strange feeling. Not much had ever happened majorly in JJ's life and she wanted to feel more to see more. She was determined. 

As JJ painted a blood sigil on the door to prevent any demon entering the room, the angel stirred behind her. JJ was concerned slightly, then the angel rolled over and went back to sleep. She crossed to a cupboard and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "My dearest Angel, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my father allowed it, I would have released you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet someday. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of your heart's desire. I will think of you every day, for always. Justice Jareau." She wrapped the candle in the letter and tied some string around it. She placed the small gift in the angel's arms. 

 

Castiel woke to someone pounding on the door. He forced himself to sit up and looked around. No one was there. A small cylinder package was on his lap. Curious, he opened it and found a black candle. The paper had writing on it. Once he had read the letter, Castiel looked around for a match or a lighter. He spotted a box by the fireplace and fumbled with the matches. He knew vaguely how to operate them. Castiel yelped when the flame came and thought desperately about Dean and Sam and lit the candle. 

It had been a week or so since JJ left Hell. She'd found a very kind woman to share a house with and JJ pulled her weight by working at the local bookshop. The woman was named Pamela Barnes and seemed to know a lot about JJ. She was blind so JJ tried to offer help but soon realised Pamela didn't need it. 

JJ was cooking a dinner for her and Pamela when she was pinned to the floor by the trench-coated angel. "Sorry." He groaned and rolled off. JJ helped him to a chair and Pamela came in. 

"What's this thing doing here?" Pamela growled, pointing to Castiel. 

"He just... appeared." JJ said, seeing the black candle in his hand. 

Pamela wasn't happy about Castiel staying but JJ promised that he would stay out of her way. For a while, he was too weak to walk. He would often wake her up in the middle of the night to talk and JJ tried very hard to not get annoyed. 

"JJ?" Someone whispered to her. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

"What is it, Cas?" 

"I've been wondering how you healed me. You're not an angel, you're not a demon. You're human. I don't understand." Castiel said and JJ turned on the light. 

"You can heal people with your Grace. Grace is like your soul. So why can't I use my soul? If people actually tried, then perhaps we'd all be able to heal." JJ said. 

 

Over the weeks, they became close. Sometimes he would disappear but he'd always come back. Pamela even started to tolerate his existence.

Castiel revealed a taste for certain music and JJ didn't mind it. But their favourite song was "Let's get ready to rumble". They spent many hours together just talking. After a while, something in Castiel changed. He'd draw away from her touch or avoid her all together.After Pamela died, JJ became very lonely when Castiel was gone. But she kept working and never let it get to her. 

After work, JJ fancied a coffee. There were some strange killings going on around the place so JJ had to be careful, but it was still daylight. After ordering coffee, she sat down at a small table and pulled out a picture she'd taken of her and Cas. When the waitress came over, she put the picture in her pocket. 

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit?" A freakishly tall man was holding a mug of steaming coffee and gesturing to the chair opposite her. 

"It's a free country." JJ said and the man sat down opposite her. 

"I'm Sam." 

"JJ." She smiled and sipped her coffee. 

"What does JJ stand for?" 

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But i'll give you my last name. Jareau." JJ shrugged.

Sam pondered this. "Julia?"

"Nope." 

"Jean?"

"Nope."

"Jenny?"

"Nope."

"Jennet?" JJ wrinkled her nose and Sam laughed. "I'll take that as a no. Um, Julie?" JJ merely shook her head. "C'mon, give me some help here. There's only one me and a lot of names beginning with J." 

"That's very true, Sam. But if i'm honest, I really hate my first name." 

"Well if you tell me then I can tell you whether I like it or not." Sam gave a nervous laugh and looked towards the door. "Look, my brother's here. I need to go but hopefully i'll see you later?"

"Possibly. Can I have your number?" He gave her his and waited for her to give him hers. 

"Can I have your number?" 

"No. I think we're perfectly fine like this. I'll see you later, Sam." 

 

"Dude, why are you checking your phone so much?" Dean scoffed as they drove back from a hunt. Sam was constantly checking for any messages or phone calls he may have missed ever since they met up in that coffee shop. "You got a girl waiting?"

"I gave her my number but she didn't give me hers." Sam said, irritated. Dean laughed at his brother's love life. 

While Sam was in the shower, his phone beeped and Dean answered it for him. Castiel was starting a tracking spell for a particular witch. "Hello? Oh, yeah, Sam's actually in the shower for a moment. Can I take a message for him?" Castiel looked up briefly to see Dean scribbling on a piece of paper. "So that's J Jareau? Ok. I don't think I spelled that right but oh well.Ok. I'll tell Sam you called." 

"Were you just talking to someone on my phone?" Sam asked, coming out of the shower. 

"Oh. Yeah. That J chick called you." Dean grunted, throwing Sam's phone to him. 

"I need to leave." Castiel said, dropping the chalk onto the table and vanishing.

Dean left the Gas 'N Sip and was surprised to find someone propped up against the Impala, clutching her stomach. "Hey, are you ok?" Dean crouched down next to her and shook her shoulder. She was very pretty. If she hadn't looked so sickly and pale, Dean would've tried to hit on her. 

"Sam... You're his brother..." She mumbled, coughing violently. 

"Yeah. Are you the one that called him? JJ?" Dean asked and she nodded weakly. "What happened?"

She was about to speak but she gave another cough and spat up blood. "Lye." She mumbled.

"I'll take you to my friend. He can heal you." Dean got JJ into the impala and drove faster than he'd ever driven his precious car. "My friend, Castiel. He'll heal you."

"Angel?" JJ asked, barely awake. "He's with you?"

"We can call him." Dean assured.

By the time they got to the motel, JJ wasn't responding much. Dean got her out and nearly kicked down the door. Sam looked up from his research and visibly paled. "Is that...?" 

"Yeah. Get her some water and anything that'll help against Lye." Dean said and Sam's eyes widened, but he hurried off to get what Dean asked for. "Cas? Where are you? Our friend is dying, from the looks of it. Please, we need your help. Please, Cas." Castiel didn't poof out of nowhere. 

JJ woke up for a bit and spoke to Sam and Dean in turn. Then together. "How did you even find us?" Dean asked. 

"The fastest way to travel is by candlelight." JJ said. "Thank you. Both of you. For your hospitality."

"Hey, Cas'll be here soon." Sam said and JJ smiled sadly. 

"I would've liked to get to know both of you." JJ said. "If Castiel comes, give him this." She handed Dean a letter. "I think i'll rest now." 

"Hang in there. He'll be here soon." Dean said, trying to convince himself. 

JJ fell asleep and Sam watched over her while Dean kept trying to contact Cas. "Please, Cas, she's done nothing to deserve this." 

"Hello Dean." Castiel said. "I apologise for not coming sooner. I was unsure of what to say. Where is your friend?" 

Dean led Castiel back into the motel room to see Sam checking her for a pulse looking worried. "You just missed her." Sam said sombrely. "She wouldn't stop asking for you." 

"She wrote you a letter." Dean held it out to Castiel.

"You read it. I don't think I can." Castiel said, moving to where JJ's cold form was lying. 

"My Dear Angel, The path has never seemed more slow and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world on many planes and know that all things are possible. Hurry then my love; my days grow shorter now and I am so very weak. Godspeed my lonely angel." Dean looked up from the letter. He found a small picture of Castiel and her looking very happy. He slipped it into Castiel's pocket, along with the letter.


End file.
